Weavings
by CGNA
Summary: War has it's nooks and crannies. War destroys people, war builds them as well. Battle between the five villages seems inevitable, just dawning over the red moon. In the chaos of this up coming war, can one find peace? NaruxYugi.
1. Prologue

* * *

_Ero-Sennin… _The soft breeze kindly waved his urchin-themed hair, under the setting sun on top of Hokage Mountain. The travel would have to start that very afternoon or the consequences would be disastrous. _It is difficult, Ero-Sennin… All your teachings and thoughts about the peaceful world you always preached about. The world changed, Ero-Sennin. Much is different than when you were around…_

_The nations hate each other for petty reasons… Last week Iwa moved into Kusa just because they tried to make a commercial treaty with us. How exactly does that fit in your "Understanding of each other" fit in, Ero-Sennin? I force myself to try to look the way through your glasses, but everyday it gets more and more draining to do so. The flow clearly goes towards war and resistance is little._

_I don't even have to think that far to see how the people are leaving in hard times. Even here in Konoha times are tenser than ever. Shady characters roam around at night, even with all of the ANBU patrolling the village; the villager's eyes are starting to zoom to and fro, something only seasoned ninjas were doing…_

_Clearly there's something going on with the world as a whole. Are we finally plunging into the darkness of what our world has as a foundation? Ninjas are tools of death and destruction. Is it finally eating us up from the inside and reflecting on our actions?_

_Only time will tell._

Laying down on his back, he stretched his arm towards a shape-less cloud hanging high above him. _I can understand why Shikamaru says he wants to be a cloud, but inactivity won't get us nowhere… If I am to follow your teachings as you asked of me, I cannot procrastinate and leave everything as it is._

_But centuries of Deadly traditions simply don't vanish overnight. I can't face the harsh world by myself, not specially when you were the one that had the knowledge of its works and you're gone._

_Not for the first time I regret not hearing your teachings, as weird as they were. At least you were there for me as we travelled and tried to open up to me (Not counting that night you tried to make a foursome with those two girls). Not many people can say that._

_Tsunade-baa-chan has been an emotional wreck also. Everyday she stares out of the window and the paperwork simply sits there. I've seen her break down a few times as well. Things must be hard for her too._

_I guess this is the time were I say things couldn't get worse._

_Only to be impeccably proved wrong. So I won't say it._

_There's always worse. That seems more akin to what reality is pointing at now._

Looking down at the market, Naruto couldn't help but have his face fall even more. _Look at them. They go on with their lives, adjusting to the times as they see fit and complain, never doing anything. Idiots, thieves, opportunists. That's all they are._

_How, Ero-Sennin? How could you believe so firmly that people could one day understand each other? It is clear that these times do not allow for that._

_Iwa may have ended your life, Ero-Sennin, and I _will_ avenge you, but the rest of the world might as well have killed you if you looked at them now. Just as how Yondaime might do if they knew what they did to his "hero"._

_You knew the Yondaime and never spoke of him. What was he like? Did he follow your teachings, Ero-Sennin?_

_I do not think so. No man can become a hero in a war following your views of peace._

_I do not speak heresy, just merely speaking my mind about the Yondaime. And yes, he was a real bastard for sealing the fox in me, but I'll reserve my full opinion of the man if I ever meet him in the afterlife._

_What would he do now? Would he face the world with Konoha backing him? Or would he join the peace-seeking half of Konoha? There are already words of splitting the village in half through an impenetrable wall._

_Can you believe that? What the Shodaime and Nidaime strived so hard to construct, falling apart because of complete idiocy._

_Once again, what has the world come to?_

_I have to go now, Ero-Sennin. Baa-chan wanted to talk to me about going as an ambassador for Konoha in a short travel to Suna. Something about securing allies or something like that. I will return soon and enlighten you as to the happenings of the world so far._

_I will follow your footsteps in my own way, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin._

_I promise you that._

_Believe it._

_

* * *

_

We welcome you to our story. Yes, We. This is a conjunct project composed of four different authors, each taking turns to write chapters following a pre-set timeline and storyline. There are links to our profiles in this account's profile page just in case you want to read our other works. For now, we would like to include small conversations before the chapters as a sort of "discussion" among us and to add to the feeling of various people working in a single project.

Soulcry: So, guys, what do you think the readers will say after reading the prologue?

Juubi: They will probably say "What the...?" Or "Damn Iwa!" or just be too confused to say anything really...

Soulcry: I'll go with the third choice. It's quite random, if I do say so myself...

T.J. : Or they could just fall down in awe of our incredible awesomeness... No, wait. That won't happen until they read my chapter.

Soulcry: Okay, now you're just plain boasting. We'll see... Gio? What are your thoughts on this matter? Will they hit the "back" button or keep reading?

T.J. : Boasting? Me? That hurts, Soul. I'm the most humble man in the word, I'd never do such a horrible thing.

Soulcry: Riiiiight. I'll leave the final word to Gio. Gio, if you please, give your thoughts and present the prologue and story. I'll go back to listening to Satriani.

Giovanni-Sama: What am I, the leader all of a sudden? I say all my fans who read this will kill me for not updating Vanish or Immanence in so long. I'm sending all you guys VIP tickets to my funeral. Make sure you say something nice ok?

Juubi: Yeah yeah. We'll put the pages of your stories on your casket. "Here lays Giovanni-Sama, a great writer of the unfinished Vanish and Immancence, DAMN YOU YOU BASTARD!"

Soulcry: Maybe not to that extent, but maybe flay you. Still, readers, enjoy the prologue for this conjunct story of ours.

_

* * *

_

So, what do you think? Like? Hate? Please make sure to leave your comments before you leave.

ō


	2. Chapter 1

**I (Konoha)**

Warring times are always hard on everyone that is involved both mentally and physically. The only thing more tiring than fighting a war is the paranoia you gain from the impending threat of war. Some people believed that it would better to just fight it out; at least that way you know what's coming. The heart is able to adapt to an attack that is expected. While others felt that blood shouldn't be shed if not necessary. Due to these two strongly opposing sides, Konoha was stuck in a standstill, and with Iwa on the move once again, people were finding it harder and harder to remain silent in the midst of the chaos. Lines were being drawn and there was nothing anybody could do about it, even the Hokage herself.

When looked upon through the pellucid windows of the Hokage office, the village took on the image of despair, deep in a state of melancholy; literally mirroring the mindset of its leader. No longer did she try to steal sips from her hidden bottle of sake; Kami knows she needed it, though. Since the announced death of her former teammate and closest friend, her heart had closed. Once again, someone close to her had been forcefully taken. Why was this? Was she cursed, did she commit an unforgivable sin when she was younger that she didn't know about? Why did it feel like Kami had forsaken her without any rhyme or reason? How could she atone for such a crime if she didn't even know what crime she had committed?

A soft tap at the door pulled her out of the trance that had consumed her. No matter how troubled she was, she still had a job to do, a very important one. She steeled her resolve and sat down at her desk, arms crossed, and beckon them to come in.

"You called for me, Baa-chan?"

The one person, and the only one left, that could manage to put a smile on her face regardless of the situation. She narrowed her eyes at the younger blonde and motioned for him to seat down. As he did, the air grew awkward as the two only stared at each other for a short time until Naruto was the first to break the mood.

"I'm already set to go, Baa-chan. Why did you ask for me again?" His tone was dry and dull. Of course he bore no ill intent towards his surrogate mother, but he too was in the midst of deep thought, and was yet to regain the reigns of his emotions. But after hearing himself talk, he instantly felt horrible. "Gomen."

"No need to apologize, Naruto. The reason I called you here was to make sure that you were in the right mindset before you set foot toward Suna."

"I don't understand." His cerulean eyes showed his confusion. Why would there be a need for such when he was merely going there to try to talk them into peace. He already knew Gaara would see their way.

"I know you are close with the Kazekage, thus the reason I am sending you on this very important mission, but the situation we are looking at is much direr than just a friendly visit. The future of the village may very well rest on your shoulders right now. I just want to make sure you understand all of this, Naruto." Her amber eyes narrowed as she stared into his once vibrant cerulean orbs, now they were lifeless and cold.

"Hai."

"Good." Noticing how tense the atmosphere had grown between the two, she managed to flash a smile as she stood up. Naruto followed her movements until she was standing behind him. He started to stand up but she firmly placed her hands on his shoulders. She suddenly wrapped her arms around in an embrace as tight as possible, without killing him. "Don't you die on me too, Naruto." She whispered just audible enough for Naruto to barely hear it. He smiled grimly as he placed a gentle hand on her left forearm.

"Don't worry, Baa-chan, I still have to take your job after all." He joked in his usual manner. She scoffed mockingly as she released him.

"As if you could take my job, gaki!" She shouted as she glared down at him. The two smiled at each other for a second, this time with a much better feeling than before. "That is all I wanted to say, you are dismissed."

"Hai!" Naruto exclaimed right before exiting the room.

Tsunade plopped back down in her chair as she released a loud sigh. For some reason, Naruto had managed to help her relieve some of the stress that was wearing her down. She turned back around to take another glance at the village her grandfather helped build from nothing.

"Maybe things will be alright."

**II (Suna)**

"I don't understand why you are against this so much, Kazekage-sama. No matter how you look at this, we will benefit greatly from this. Or are you to blind to see what's going on in our own village?!" One of the oldest men on the council shouted as he stood up, eyes outraged that his leader would refuse to see his way as if it was clear as day.

"But there has to be another way to achieve the same results without resorting to such underhanded tactics! Regardless of what you may believe, a war will not help the people; it will only put their lives directly in danger. And last I remembered, you were the first to run during the last war as soon as you learned that it was no longer in our favor, Soni-sama!" Temari yelled as she shot up from her seat.

"Nonsense! If we agree to this, the civilians will be the safest they have ever been! Plus, this is the answer they have screaming for anyway." He shouted back, clearly disregarding the fact about his cowardice.

"Baka! This isn't the answer that the people want! Don't speak as if you know what the people are saying when you are far too proud to even set foot in the marketplace to do your own shopping!"

"Enough!" The Kazekage spoke, catching everyone's attention instantly. He stood up slowly and glared at everyone before closing his eyes. "We will adjourn for now since this has become nothing but a childish shouting contest. Plus we most prepare to welcome the ambassador from Konoha."

"But..."

"I said we are done here." The Kazekage spoke in such a tone that it reminded everyone of the killing machine he used to be. Even his sister felt a temporary wave of fear until she remembered the very person that had the most to do with his change was on his way there.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama."

As everyone departed the council room, Gaara and Temari left at the same time. Temari still fuming about the conversation that she was just forced to listen to.

"I can't believe that bastard had the audacity to even consider such a plan."

"I said I no longer wanted to talk about it, Nee-san."

"Don't tell me you are actually considering that plan?"

"I never said such a thing." Temari felt a part of her finally relax thanks to her brother's words. "But it is true that something has to be done about the current situation, and if we can't come up with anything productive, then I may have to result to such a plan." Temari stopped dead in her tracks trying to comprehend exactly what he had said. When it hit her, she began to glare furiously at him.

"So you are..."

"I said I'm done with this subject for now. I do not wish to repeat myself again." He said without even looking at her. A large wave of disappointment washed over her as she could no longer stand to be by him for the time.

As Gaara stepped out into the streets he could see the misery of his own people as clear as day. He wanted to kill Soni for ever questioning him in such a regard but knew that would not be the right choice to make. It would only prove to the nay sayers that he wasn't a capable leader.

Even if they all were born and raised in the intense heat of the desert, no one normal, even by shinobi standards, would be able to cope with such temperatures without a large source of water at their disposal. The dozens of wells that were said to never run dry were growing thinner by the day. Just the other day, two of these wells had finally run dry and a third looked like it could probably last for two more days before it ran dry as well. Due to the shortage of water, the village had been forced to hold back on several things and their food supply has suffered greatly because of this. There is not many things you can grow if you don't have the proper amounts of water to support it.

Negotiations with Ame had felled several times and Konoha was agreeable to help aid them but the amount wasn't near enough to help them in their cause, and Konoha was unable to add more due to the Fire Daimyo stepping in. A lot were outraged at this since the Hi no Kuni was suppose to be an ally of the Kaze no Kuni. Suna wasn't the only village suffering from this drought. The entire country hadn't seen an inch of rain in months, some places years. Gaara, more than anyone who held power in the village, hated the current situation. He even volunteered over a half of his water to the people. Because of this, people loved him deeply; the image of the monster that Gaara once was buried far back in their minds. And even though he didn't show it, he loved every second of it. But now his heart was filled with pain. As he walked down the normally busy streets of Suna, the sights only seemed to rip his heart like a painfully sharp kunai. No one was smiling, faces that normally were full and healthy were now cracked and skinny. The market carts were nearly empty and the prices were a joke.

He felt a tug at the bottom of his gown causing him to glance down. There was a tiny child, standing about as tall as his knee, begging for food. His mother quickly grabbed him and bowed apologetically towards Gaara. He shook his head and decided to buy all the fruit from the cart near him and handed it to all the children that were around. The mother thanked him kindly as he walked off. As he continued on his walk, his mind traveled back to the discussion he had with the council and the decision he was going have to make very soon.

**III (Suna)**

Two days had passed since the last council meeting and Gaara had just left the most recent one. He was still undecided if the path he had decided on today was the right one. He was hoping that the appearance of his friend would help him feel better about this. Kankuro and Naruto were scheduled to arrive any minute now and he was waiting at the front entrance. He was the type of Kage that hated to wait and the extra ten minutes it would take for Naruto to get to his office after his arrival would've been more than necessary.

"Are you still contemplating that foolish plan?" Temari asked as she appeared behind him. Gaara remained quiet as he continued to stare ahead. "You know that would only be a temporary fix, like putting a band-aid over a cut. But this isn't just a small cut, it's a gash and that plan will only serve to cut it even deeper in the long run." Gaara only continued to ignore her causing her to crossed her arms and stare out in the same direction. "Hopefully Naruto will be able to talk some sense into you."

Suddenly, two silhouettes appeared over the horizon of the insanely hot desert.

Today had to be the hottest day of the year, at least Naruto felt that way. Kankuro, on the other hand, looked like he didn't feel the heat at all.

"We're almost there." Kankuro said after noticing how much the blonde was ailing.

"That's good to hear, this heat is way too much for me."

"Really? It feels fine to me." Kankuro joked. Naruto only glared up at him before grabbing at his canteen and motioned to take a swig but Kankuro grabbed his wrist before he could reach his parched lips.

"What the hell?"

"It might be better for you to hold on to that drink for as long as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean to tell me you don't have the slightest clue what's going on in Suna right now?"

"A little bit, but I don't know how bad it is."

"Well... water now is the equivalent of gold."

"Huh?" Naruto gave him a clueless stare causing Kankuro to sigh out loud in frustration.

"Did the heat fry your brain even more? The entire country is having a horrible drought and almost all of our wells are dry. With Gaara giving over half his supply to the people, it may be a long time before you're able to take another drink of water if you finish off your canteen now."

"I see, gomen."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you guys also have your own share of issues that are unknown to us too." Naruto nodded his head as he gazed on.

"War... it does that to everyone." Naruto said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah... but that's why you're here, right? To help figure out a way to prevent things from escalating even further."

"That's what I'm hoping for, but things are a lot easier said than done, especially when this is something that all five countries will have to agree upon." Kankuro chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Naruto.

"Since when have you been the type to over-think things? Weren't you the guy that always charged forward like a baka?"

"True, but I can't always be that way, you know? Now get off me, it's way too hot!" Naruto shouted as he pushed Kankuro off him.

When the duo finally made it to the gates of Suna, Gaara and Temari were the first to greet him. Gaara stuck his hand out first to greet his friend and fellow jinchuuriki. Naruto quickly flashed his patented grin and shook it.

"Good to see you, Gaara."

"Yes, it's been way too long, Naruto."

"Too long? The runt is taller than me now!" Temari shouted in astonishment. Naruto smirked a little as he looked over at Temari.

"Glad to see you too."

"No need to be that way, you know I was only joking."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Well, you must be tired from your travel, let's head back to the manor so you can rest." Gaara said as he was the first to turn around.

"I'm fine, I really would like to discuss some very important things with you beforehand." Temari glanced over at Gaara who only continued to walk.

"I've just left a very exhausting meeting myself, some of the decisions that were made have left me feeling a bit tired, if you don't mind I would prefer we placed all these things on hold until tomorrow." Temari eyes widened in terror.

"You didn't..." Temari started to say but Gaara shot her a very cold look that instantly shut her up. Naruto wasn't oblivious to the interaction between the two but wrote it off as something of private matters.

"Ok then, I guess that now that I think about it, I am pretty tired."

"Now that you think about it? Weren't you whining the entire trip?" Kankuro chimed in.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Still a gaki, no matter how tall you've grown." Kankuro added playfully.

"Bastard..."

Temari was still in shock, she couldn't believe her brother could agree to such a thing, and behind her back as well. How could he do such a thing, even with Naruto arriving that very day. How were they going to explain this to Naruto once he figured this out, no, how was _he_ going to explain this to him. She knew that Naruto loved his village just as much as Gaara loved Suna, and this was not going to sit very well with him once he learned the truth. To say she was devastated was a huge understatement, she felt betrayed and disgusted. She wanted to tell Naruto the truth now so he could possible get Gaara to change his mind, since Naruto was the first person that Gaara ever had truly listened to in a very long time. But she did not know how Naruto would react to such news all of a sudden. The last thing she wanted was the two to break out in a fight and kill each other. Even if Gaara had changed, she was sure that the Shukaku that had finally been silenced wouldn't remain that way if Gaara was forced to fight the very person who defeated it.

"What's wrong, nee-chan?" Kankuro asked as he finally noticed Temari was spacing out. She stared at him for a second before frowning.

"Everything!" She yelled before dashing off leaving Naruto and Kankuro at a loss for words. Gaara on the other hand knew exactly what was wrong. And even though he wasn't happy with the decision he had just made, he knew it was for the best. Hopefully, Naruto would understand.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: On account of our own laziness, we will no longer do convos for each chapter unless we truely feel like it and we have the time.

With that out of the way, here is chapter 2, done by Juubi no Ryuu!

Talking- "Stupid Fox"

Thinking-_'You still in there?'_

Bijuu/Jutsus- **"Yeah Brat"**

Bijuu Thinking- _**'Damn Seal'**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Deep, unwavering blue eyes held themselves in front of darker, black eyes as Naruto looked at his master and teacher. His face showed the emotions he felt inside of him as he responded to Jiraiya._

"_....Hatred?"_

_Jiraiya nodded as he sat in front of the blond, his red jacket sitting at his side while he rested against the steps to a small house behind him. He held a book in front of him, looking into it and even though he could not see the title of the book due to Jiraiya's hand, he doubted for once that it was Icha Icha._

"_Yes....hatred....the emotion you know very well Naruto....it is not only in Konoha....but in other villages as well....all over the world, coutries, cities, towns. Hatred is scattering across the land."_

_The white haired man sighed and closed his eyes, and Naruto had the impression that he was looking through his memories, just like he was. Memories of the past, of the hate that he used to feel, and the hate that others directed at himself._

"_I want to do something about it....but what can one man hope to do?" He asked this question more to himself than to the orange clad blond in front of him. It was probably better that way, as the Jinchuriki didn't have a clue towards the answer for that one question._

_It was a question he asked himself during all of his life, how to get rid of people's hate. When he had thought about it though, it was not of the world though, or even hate itself in general. No, it was the festering hatred that Konoha's people had for him, the cold, unforgiving stares that followed him wherever he went, the silent glares that beckoned for his death, their whispers of hate that always grasped his mind in an unshakable grip. He wanted to be rid of any hatred in his life, including his own hatred at them._

_It was only recently that his hate for the villagers had started to dissipate. He didn't need the hate, he had people who had accepted him. Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, all of the Genin rookies and Team Gai. Even more people had shown up in his life, Jiraiya-sensei, or Ero-Sennin as he would call him outloud, Tsunade-baa-chan, and Shizune-nee-chan. With their feelings of acceptance, he didn't need the hatred anymore._

_But he knew, even with these new people in his life, that hate was still in him. Buried deep, but it still held true in a small part of his mind and soul._

_And just with his hate still being present, the hate of the villagers still haunted him. Even though it had diminished, their hate for him was still there. He didn't know what to do, how would he rid them of their hatred if he couldn't get rid of his own?_

_And his master was trying to accomplish something far greater than he had tried and failed to do. He wanted to rid the world of it's hatred, not just his own village but the world itself. It was something the blond could not comprehend._

"_But...."_

_Blinking, Naruto looked up at his teacher, who's eyes held something he saw in very few, sometimes only in himself. A look of pure determination to achieve his goal, a burning fire that would let nothing get in his way. It reminded him of what Jiji, or the Sandaime, told him about the Will of Fire._

"_I believe that the time will come where people will truly understand each other! That their hatred will not matter anymore!" exclained the Toad Hermit loudly, raising his fist into the air._

_This exclamation made Naruto blink even more, how could people truly understand each other? It is difficult between two people, how about the rest of the world? For him, a person who had lived and breathed in a world of hate, it seemed almost impossible._

_He closed his eyes and smiled though, it did sound nice. A world where everyone didn't need to hate, where they could just go with their lives and didn't have to worry. "It sounds hard..." he spoke softly, both answering to Jiraiya and answering himself about his own thoughts._

"_Well then," started Jiraiya, and the blond opened his eyes to look at his sensei, who was smiling brightly at him as he continued with confidence, "It might take longer that I have to find that answer...if so, it will be up to you to find the answer for me Naruto!"_

_His smile froze at these words, wondering why he would leave this duty to him should he fail. If he, Jiraiya, one of the Three Legendary Ninja, would fail, what chance would he have at finding a solution to the world's hate?_

_But, he looked back at the perverted man, and somehow understood why he would do this. It was the master's teachings, not his jutsus or abilities or any of that, that ultimately would be passed down to his student. If his student wouldn't help him, who would?_

_Grinning widely and putting his left hand into a solute over his head, he understood, maybe a little more of what his master was trying to accomplish. Since he understood his teacher and his reasons a bit more now._

"_Alright! If that's what you want, how can I refuse?"_

Naruto was suddenly snapped out of his memories as a pale hand waved in front of him, green eyes staring at him with curiosity and impatience. The blond looked at his friend, while the red-head only asked in a tone that mirrored the emotions in his eyes.

"Something wrong Uzumaki?"

Naruto smiled sadly and shook his head, whisking away the memories of the past with his sensei as he answered, "Nope, just remembering something."

Gaara, sensing his friend and fellow Jinchuriki's sadness, had the sense not to ask what he was remembering. Instead, he decided to turn the blond's attention somewhere else as the pair continued walking through Sunagakure to his building, one waiting to talk about peace, the other waiting for peace to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sight of smoke in a place called Hi no Kuni or Land of Fire would have had a normal person think it was common, but for those who knew this land, they would know that the sight of smoke was a very, very bad omen.

The smoke rose from burnt houses inside a very large village, homes torn apart by some force while others were left barely standing, only their foundation was what kept them up. Kunais, shuriken, and every weapon in between covered every surface around. The signs of battle were apparent in Konohagakure with craters dug deep into the earth, and a visible black line went through the village, straight from the village's large gates, all the way through the village until it reached the end.

The village looked split in two, with a large gash separating them. Everything in and near the black gash was destroyed. Buildings, homes, the very earths and trees themselves were torn down.

The Hokage Monument, which used to hold the five faces of the leaders who lead this village during it's existence, was nothing more than a dark rock. The faces were broken up, hardly recognizable, with only one exception. The face of the Yondaime Hokage, while darkened and chipped at places, could see be seen.

Kakashi sighed as he stood at one of the two sides of the village, staring at his sensei's visage while trying to ignore the smell of smoke, destruction, and _death_.

'_What would you think if you could see us now sensei? Would you be disgusted with us? Shocked that our village, the village that you gave your life for, has torn itself in two? Or would you just shake your head, knowing this was going to happen?'_

It had been only two days since this chaos had started, but for a man who grew up during an age of war, it felt like a decade.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, had disappeared suddenly and unexpectedly two days ago, leaving Konoha in a state of panic. Seeing this, a man named Danzo had tried to take temporary control of Konoha. _'More like complete control'_ thought the silver-haired man, knowing that the old war hawk wanted power.

Against this act, the two elders of Konoha, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu tried to stop Danzo when he had ordered his own ANBU, Ne or Root, to eliminate them. While Kakashi had not heard the full details, he had gotten that other ANBU helped the two elders escape.

This event caused even more terror to flow though Konoha, until Danzo, on top of the Hokage Tower, made a speech to the people of Konoha, one that would start this civil war.

"This _peace_ that we have, is nothing but an illusion! Our past Hokages, the Sandaime and Godaime, wanted to_ help_ our enemies! We will never gain true peace with our enemies still alive, still out there waiting for their chance to strike, to cause us more hurt! No, the methods of our previous leaders were wrong, but I know better than them. I will not let our enemies grow strong, while we remain weak! I will not let them hurt us again, to take away more lives this village has lost! I will get rid of our enemies, so that we may rest peacefully at night, so we do not need to worry about death to us, or the children of the village being sent to war!"

"Only when they are dead and we are alive can we know true peace!"

While Danzo was an evil, manipulative bastard, Kakashi had to admit he did have a way with words. A dangerous trait that the power seeking man used to his advantage.

After the speech, many of the villagers sided with Danzo, while only a few ninja agreed with him. Danzo made up this problem with his group of ANBU, balancing the power between him and the other side, which held more of the ninja, but less of the villagers. This side was being leaded by the very people that went against Danzo in the first place, Homura and Koharu.

Kakashi sighed, wondering how the village could have done this to itself. To let such a petty hate and fear consume it and cloud their judgement....

One of his hands moved up to his left eye, which was covered by a simple headband, instead of the normal forehead protector. After the split the village caused, with a battle between ninja of both sides, each side had gotten rid of their forehead protectors, since Konoha was no longer full, and they had no reason to use that symbol anymore. Though rumor has it that Danzo's side might as well put on a Suna hitai-ite, if it is true that Sunagakure is helping him.

'_Sensei....Obito....what now? Are your sacrifices now worthless? These people...to let the people who have sacrificed themselves in war and battle....to let their memory fade and take what they held precious...only to tear it in two....what is the future now for this village? Will our side....will Hazumi come up and bring peace....or will Danzo's side....will Aki cause the fall of Konoha?'_

As the silver haired man though to himself, looking out towards the destroyed ruins of the village only a bit away, he could have sworn he heard a voice whisper to him. No, two voices.

"_Hasn't he already?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto held his head with one of his hands, the other one resting on his knee as he sat in front of the desk of the Kazekage, Gaara. Gaara himself was staring at the blond with a curious expression, his hands laced together as he waited for his friend.

"I really really hate politics..." grumbled the fox Jinchuriki, before shaking his head and looking up at the red head. "It gets so god damn confusing....how do you deal with it?"

At this, the Ichibi container smirked at the blond, "You get used to it being in a family that ruled since your birth. But besides that, now for the peace terms that you have come with?" Gaara asked this with an impatient tone, and Naruto had the feeling he was waiting for something to come. What he was waiting for, he didn't know.

He banished those thoughts from his mind and nodded, remembering the terms Tsunade had told him before he left, "Yes, because of the drought that Sunagakure is having, Konohagakure is working towards sending another ten percent of water to Sunagakure until after this drought is over and you can gain water for yourselves. The village is also working towards sending more food to Suna, mostly fruits and vegetables, for low prices. Some as far as fifty percent less."

"In exchange, Konohagakure would like to get shipments of the rarer metals that are abundant in Sunagakure for cheaper prices, and an agreement to a full commitment Alliance, should one village be under attack, the other shall come to help defend it, and any information of enemy villages and the Akatsuki will be shared." the blond finished, looking at his friend and waiting for his response.

A thin frown appeared on Gaara's face, and his blond friend could only guess what emotions the Kazekage was feeling behind that cold, emotionless look in his green eyes. He had expected to see disappointment, but couldn't find anything.

"Only ten percent? Naruto, each day the wells here lower little by little. Even another ten percent of what you are now giving us will help little. Yes, it will give people more to drink but that is not enough for all of Sunagakure." spoke the Suna leader, and for some reason, the way he spoke reminded Naruto of something.....

"As for the food, that is good, as without water, we have been growing very little for the people to eat. Suna has always had a few citizens growing dangerously underweight, but lately the numbers have been skyrocketing...." Gaara sighed and shook his head before he continued, his head facing downward, "We can deliver the metals, but unfortunately our shipments won't be overly large. We need our own supply to sell, as Sunagakure needs it's own funds. I am sure that Konoha will be satisfied by what we can send, though. And any information on the enemy villages and the Akatsuki will be sent immediately to Konoha, though the organization has been laying low for the last few years. It seems almost like they have disappeared the face of the country."

Naruto nodded at this, glad that Gaara had mostly agreed to the terms, "I will talk to Tsunade-baa-chan about the water and the metal. We will get help for Suna and it's people. And yeah, during the training trip with...."

Naruto paused for a moment, his blue eyes turning sad before he continued, "..With Ero-Sennin, his spy network lost all traces of the Akatsuki somehow. They have stopped any activities in the Elemental Nations for some reason. Ero-Sennin had his theories but no proof to back them up."

Sighing, the red head nodded his head as he noticed his friend's sadness. The death of one, and probably the closest, of his teachers took a big hit to Naruto. It made Gaara regret what had been done, but for the sake of his people and Sunagakure, it had to be done.

'_Hopefully Naruto can be calmed down after the news and will join Suna so we can take over that land....this is the only way to bring peace and safety to Sunagakure....then so be it.'_ thought the Kazekage as he looked up at the blond.

"I see....well if you'll excuse me Uzumaki...I have paperwork to do." At this, Gaara sent a death glare at the large stack of papers on his desk while Naruto held back a chuckle. "You may walk around the village, I trust Kankuro gave you the information for your hotel room?"

"Yep!" exclaimed the blond as he held up the keys, grinning at his friend. "And I guess I'll go sight see....never been in the village before really. I'll let you get to that paperwork, just to let you know though, you'll never defeat it." Naruto grinned at the glare sent at him and walked out of Gaara's office as the red head grumbled to himself, starting on the first paper.

Outside of the Kazekage's building, Naruto snickered at his friend's situation before he stopped, feeling the gloomy atmosphere around him on the streets of Sunagakure.

Although the night sky was rather dark and foreboding, Naruto expected at least a few people to be outside, but the streets were empty, devoid of life. He walked through the streets, heading his way towards his hotel while his blue eyes softened with grief, _'It's like you said sensei....hate...it's spreading everywhere....and along with it, it brings sadness and pain...'_

When he finally reached the hotel, he hastily checked in by flashing his keys at the front desk, then headed towards his room, where he put down his pack the moment he entered. The blond searched through it, taking out series of items before he finally found his night clothes. He took them out then started to put the items back into the pack, his hand pausing as his eyes looked in his grasp.

It was the book he remembered his sensei reading during the time he was telling Naruto of his goal for the world. It was a small, orange book, and while one could mistake it for Icha Icha, it was one of the farthest thing from that smut.

'_Legend of the Gutsy Ninja....'_

Jiraiya had decided to give his apprentice his entire series of books, including the very first book he had ever written. When the blond had looked into it, he had expected to find plenty of smut, but instead found something else. A book his sensei wrote, where he poured his heart and soul into it, his dream of peace for the world, where someone will finally just end the pain once and for all.

Of course, when he saw the name of the main character, and knowing that the book was made long before he was born, he asked Jiraiya if he had known his parents, and if he had something to do with his name. He never did tell him who his parents were, but he did say he was good friends with them, and that his father and mother thought it was a perfect name for their child. His father even said that he wanted him to grow up to be like the character in the book.

Naruto let out a small smile at his memories, even his parents longed for peace. A peace they would never see....but one they believed could happen, that maybe he could bring. It only gave him more determination to find the answer his master was looking for, so his teachings would not be forgotten.

'_I wonder....are you guys looking at me now? Watching my every move, waiting for me to bring peace to Konoha and the rest of the world? Do you really believe that I could do it, when you failed?'_

With those thoughts in mind, he put the first book his master and godfather had ever written away, before donning his night clothes and settling down for the night, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

It didn't last long though.

Before Naruto knew it, he was back awake, his senses screaming at him to wake up as he heard the window of his hotel room open.

He turned his blond head towards the door, and saw Gaara come through the window, dressed in soemthing more casual than his Kazekage robes. He glanced outside, and saw it was still night, and guessed he only slept for a few hours.

"What do you want Gaara?" asked the whiskered blond, wondering what his friend wanted at this late an hour. Naruto rubbed his eyes, his mind slowly waking up as he sat up.

Gaara's reply, however, brought him to full awareness.

"Konoha is no more."

Blue eyes snapped opened with shock as his mind raced around the red-heads word's, trying to find anything in his tone. Amusement, nervousness, anything to comfirm what he said was a lie. Naruto found nothing but a near emotionless tone, filled with no surprise or worry, but of...acceptance and anticipation?

The blond glared at Gaara, blue eyes harden like steel as he managed to get out of his shock and growl out, "What the hell do you mean....Konoha is no more?"

Gaara closed his eyes, only making Naruto glare even harder at the Sand leader before he finally got a reply, "Konoha...is no more. There has been a civil war, splitting the village in two sections. One side calls itself Aki, the other Hazumi." Gaara's eyes looked down at Naruto's hands, which were gripping his sheets tightly as his mouth formed an uncharacteristic scowl.

"What happened!? How did this happened with Tsunade-baa-chan there!? And who is leading the two sections!?" yelled Naruto, growing worry evident in his eyes and his tone as he stared at Gaara, wanting the answers to what seemed to go against everything he had just thought about the last few days.

"The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, had disappeared a few days ago for unknown reasons. This happened only a day after you left Konoha, and a man named Danzo took this chance to try and take power. The members of the Konoha council, Koharu and Homura, tried to stop him, resulting in Danzo ordering his own special group of ANBU to kill them. With the help of a few other ANBU, they escaped, while Danzo started gaining villagers and a few shinobi on his side. The other side of the village is opposing him, and this as resulted in a small scale battle and Konoha splitting in two, Danzo leading the side called Aki, while Koharu and Homura lead Hazumi."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his scowl deepening as he recognized the name 'Danzo'. It was during one of the few times him and Jiraiya had talked about his status as a Jinchuriki.

"_Meh.....Ero-Sennin..." Jiraiya blinked at this as he turned his head, seeing his student stop in the middle of the path they were walking, looking to his side. To their right side, was the beginning of a desert, the territory of Kaze no Kuni, the Land of Wind._

"_Yeah brat?" asked the Toad Sage._

"_As my...condition of being a Jinchuriki....the people in Konoha hated me....I know that much...but I was wondering...." As the blond spoke, his blue eyes looked out into the desert, trying to see if he could find Sunagakure in all the sand. "With me having the most powerful of the Bijuu....did anyone want to use me as a weapon?"_

_He turned his head to his teacher, and saw that his black eyes hardened, his tone showing his seriousness, "You were thinking of the Suna Jinchuriki and wondered if it had been you?"_

_Naruto winced slightly, Jiraiya had hit the mark dead center. He had been hated by most of the population in Konoha, just like Gaara had. But he had been made as a weapon, him as just a sacrifice to protect the village. Even though they were the same, their means of existence differed._

_Jiraiya sighed and nodded, "Most of the people hated you in Konoha, they didn't want you as a ninja period. So few thought of your potential. One of these people was the rival of the Sandaime, who tried to gain that title before, Danzo. He wanted to turn you into a weapon for the village, a loyal and emotionless weapon."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and he burned the name into his memory, just incase he would have to deal with this Danzo in the future. He wanted him as a weapon, there was no doubt that he would interact with him later._

"_But, thanks to the Sandaime, who wanted to give you a normal life as possible, he denied Danzo's advice to turn you into a weapon like other countries do with their Jinchuriki." finished Jiraiya, turning around and continued to walk, motioning for Naruto to follow him._

"_Danzo is still active, but he serves as a military advisor. He doesn't have much power, and hopefully Tsunade will keep it that way."_

He could see that his master's words had not come true.

"Uzumaki..."

Naruto turned his attention to the red head in front of him while the blond slowly stood out of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to make you an offer with this new development of the former Konohagakure." said the Kazekage, making Naruto scowl even more and raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Since you are now a ninja without a village, I can give you an offer to join our ranks as a Suna shinobi."

Naruto's body tensed at this, and he glared at Gaara with a questioning look. "Why?"

Gaara's green eyes softened slightly, but still held their emotionless, steeled gaze. "You are a strong shinobi, that is proven even more as you had defeated me. If you joined us, we could work in getting the remains of Konoha under control and have them rebuild."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grumbled, moving to his pack and taking out his Konoha headband, putting it on. He didn't notice Gaara's mouth twitching downward at this as the read head continued, "To know that your village is destroyed....that all you worked for lost....Naruto. We are both Jinchuriki, people destined for lifes full of hardship, and to overcome them, we have to stick together."

Naruto didn't respond as he dug through his pack, his mind racing over Gaara's words. It was true, they had both had difficult lives, and because of what they were, it was only going to become harder....at least here, he would have a person who truly understands what he went through in life...

He then thought of Konoha, all the people in his life that he cherished. His teammates, his senseis, all of his friends....

"I'm going back to Konoha." he exclaimed as he pulled out his orange and black clothes, removing his night clothes and quickly putting on his jacket then his pants.

Gaara narrowed his eyes while in his mind he scowled. "Uzumaki....Konoha doesn't exist anymore..."

"Shut up." hissed out Naruto as he turned around, glaring at Gaara while the red head looked back into the blond's eyes, freezing as a feeling overcame him. One that he had felt only a few times, one of them during the time he fought his friend...no...at the moment he was not his friend, but the last remaining Konoha-nin. The look in the shinobi's eyes had caused this overwhealming feeling of fear.

The pair of blue eyes were full of emotions, determination, rage, defiance. They looked so much like they had only a few years ago, when they were at the end of their fight, when Naruto was crawling towards him, telling him he would end him if he tried to kill his friends. These eyes were one of the few things that caused him fear.

"As long as the people there....as long as they hold the Will of Fire....Konoha will never disappear. It still exists, it is just lost. And I am going to find it." growled out the blond as he picked up his pack, throwing it over his shoulder and glared at the leader in front of him, as if daring him to deny him.

Gaara only stared at Naruto, before nodding as the blond opened the window and jumped out, most likely heading for the gates of Sunagakure.

He sighed, slowly backing up until he sat on the bed. _'Damn it....I was hoping it wouldn't come to this....if he reaches Konoha's ruins...no...when he does...he will most likely find out Suna's involvement...then there is no saving us from his wraith. No matter.....I must protect this village no matter what.'_

The red head looked through the opened window, up towards the sky. _'Even if it means Naruto's death.....I will protect what I hold dear.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 3

The full moon hung heavily in the night sky, casting sluggish light down onto the streets of Konoha. The shower of luminescence held everything in its silent grasp, bathing buildings and plants alike in its radiant glow.

Then, a small boy broke its tenable rule, running through the streets and intuding upon its domain.

Uchiha Sasuke mentally cursed himself._ 'I'm really late from training. Mom's really going to give it to me.'_

Something caught the corner of his eye, causing him to look up suddenly. All he could see was a telephone pole, silhouetted against the moon.

_'That's weird..' _He thought. _'For a moment there...'_

Sasuke rounded the corner, and entered the Uchiha clan compound. It was then that he saw the bodies. "...Wha...What is going on...? This is..."

He rushed over to the nearest Uchiha, and rolled the body over. The man had a look of shock on his face, and his throat was savagely cut, his head almost coming off into Sasuke's hands. The boy Uchiha gagged, and backed away hastily, leaving the body to thump back onto the ground with a fleshy thud.

'Father! Mother!' When he had recovered, Sasuke made a beeline for his house. He leapt over the piled bodies of his clansmen, the puddles of blood that covered everything. 'Itachi!'

He reached the door to his house. "Father! Mother!"

His mother's voice answered him "..Sasuke...don't come in..."

A wet, gurgling scream rent the night air. Sasuke started shaking, his limbs refusing to obey his commands. _'Move! Move!__** MOVE!**__' _He mentally screamed at himself.

When he finally regained control of his arms, Sasuke slide the door back, terrified of what he would find.

Blood covered everything, the walls, the floors, and especially the prone bodies of his mother and father, who were splayed on the ground before a man whose face was in the shadows.

This time, it was Sasuke's high-pitched screams that tore the heavy silence in two. "Father!! Mother!" Tears poured from the boy's eyes.

"Tch." The shadowy man said, stepping slowly into the moonlight that poured through a nearby window. It was Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

"Brother!!" Sasuke's eyes shot wide open "Brother! Brother! Father and Mother!" His breathless voice was filled with a desperate whine. "How come! Why!! Why did you do this?!"

A sudden gust of air blew past his ear, along with a soft whistle. A shuriken shot past his shoulder, cutting his arm and embedding deep into the door behind him. Sasuke whimpered, partially in pain but mostly in fear, and forced back the tears that slowly filled his eyes.

Itachi's voice was harder than iron, colder than a winter gale. "That was foolish of you, little brother."

Sasuke's teary eyes were instinctively drawn to Itachi's own. Sasuke caught a glimpse of something, some odd mutation of the Sharingan before his whole world exploded. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"**

_Voice and images whipped through his head. He saw his father's back, heard his voice. "...As I expected, you are my child."_

_His mother was bending down before him, a warm smile on his face. She lifted a finger and pointed at herself. "Your father... When he talks to me, it's only about you."_

_Itachi was sitting next to him. "We are unique brothers." Now he was being a jerk, and refusing to help him. "Sorry Sasuke." He tapped Sasuke's head with two fingers. "Another time..."_

_"Another time..."_

_"Another time..."_

_The words stretched out, elongated, warped as they traveled through his mind. Itachi's brotherly smile mutated, melted and started dripping down his face. The droplets turned crimson, and splashed against the wall with a sudden ferocity! Screams surrounded him, and images of a bloody sword flashed before his eyes. He saw his parents die._

Then Sasuke was on the floor, his parent's bloody corpses in front of him. Drool was running from his lips, wetting his shirt and pooling on the floor. He wiped his mouth with one arm. "Why...did...you...?"

Itachi was just as cold, his voice just as monotone as before. "It was to measure my capacity."

Sasuke looked up, his voice tremulous. "To test your capacity...that's all..? You... you killed everyone... for that...? That's...the only reason?!"

His older brother's expression remained unchanged. "It was essential."

Sasuke's arms were shaking. "That's..."

"COMPLETE CRAP!" He charged Itachi, who's only response was to lift one arm and send him flying across the room. Sasuke landed by his parents, his father's vacant, bloody face inches from his nose.

Tears flowed down his cheeks. He got up, and started running. _'Scared!'_

He blasted through the doors, charging out onto the body-laden street. _'Scared!!'_

Itachi was standing in his way, causing Sasuke to stop short. "You...You can't be my brother! Because-"

Itachi interrupted him. "The brother you wanted to spend time has done this..." He locked eyes with Sasuke. "To ascertain your capacity."

Itachi continued his monotone monologue, speaking more to the air than to his quivering brother. "You can become like me, Sasuke. The brother you've admired and hated and wished to surpass. There is only one requirement..."

Itachi's mouth twitched, before going back to a straight line so quickly that Sasuke doubted he saw it. "You must kill your best friend."

Sasuke's mouth flew open. "What? You... you mean... you mean you killed Shisui-san!?"

A sick, cruel smile tarnished Itachi's face. "Thanks to him, I was able to obtain this... "eye"..."

The younger Uchiha's eyes were trapped by that smile, by its easy, malevolent grace. Sasuke swam in his older brother's grin, Itachi's curled lips were just as ensnaring as his strange eyes.

But those lips were moving. "-eal secret is written there. And if you open your eyes to the truth, then, including myself, there will be three people who can handle the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"In that case..." Itachi leaned back slightly, and chuckled darkly, bile filling his younger brother's throat. "There would be a reason to let you live."

The rogue Uchiha stepped forward, causing Sasuke to exclaim in wordless terror.

"Right now..." Itachi said, as he slowly pivoted on one foot. "It would be worthless to kill someone like you."

Itachi fully turned and looked back over his shoulder, where Sasuke's shaking intensified. "If you want to kill me... Curse me! Hate me! And when you have the same eyes as I do..."

As Itachi left, his only visible eye flashed the Mangekyou again. His last words to his little brother would stagnate in Sasuke's mind, rolling around until the sound of them became as embedded in younger Uchiha's being as breathing air, or drinking water.

"Come before me."

Then the world went turned black.

xxxxxxxxxx

Utatane Koharu moved as quickly as her age and position allowed. Which meant that she was travelling at a rather dignified, snail-like crawl. Her partner, Mitokado Homura, was sitting behind a large oaken desk, looking over paperwork.

She frowned, her wrinkled face making it appear more severe than she would have intended, and stepped fully into the room. "We need to release the truth about the Uchiha Massacre."

Homura looked up, sharply. His voice was deep and gravelly with his age, but filled with the youth and vigor of their purpose. "For what reason?"

"Danzo has a slight tendency to portray himself as Konoha's bleeding, teary eyed saint." Koharu grumbled, uncharacteristically allowing a sliver of sarcasm to permeate her voice. "He's swaying most of the uninformed citizens to his cause."

Homura sighed, but said nothing. In a gesture unfamiliar to him, he fiddled nervously with some papers.

Koharu waited for a moment, and just before she was about to speak again, his deep baritone rumbled forth. "The people of Konoha might not take our participation as kindly as you might believe."

She pursed her lips. "We haven't lied to them, at least not a blatantly as Danzo. We were acting to preserve the village's security. He just wants to increase his own powerbase."

At Homura's continued hesitation, she continued. "He'll take more damage than we will. The Uchiha massacre is one of his key arguments, one of things he likes to harp on in his daily, self-righteous tirades."

When her partner still refused to speak, Koharu's temper broke to the surface. "Meekness doesn't suit you, Homura! We're not here for our own gain!" Her carefully cultivated mask of composure resumed mastery of her features. "If we want Hazumi to stand strong, to mean something, we have to be willing to put it before ourselves. When a leader does otherwise, an abomination like Aki comes into being."

Homura's age-worn face relaxed, the wrinkles smoothed, and for an instant, Koharu saw the same ninja that fought with her, Hiruzen and Tobirama-sensei all those years ago. He looked her in the eyes. "You're right."

An age ago, she would have smirked and shot a snarky response at him, while Hiruzen chuckled in the background. Instead, she nodded curtly. "We'll have to access the Council vaults, which -fortunately- we control."

Homura nodded too, but a shadow of concern haunted his face. "If the fallout is as bad as I fear... I think it best we name a successor. If the citizens do not accept Hazumi because we lead it... Well, if they don't strive for peace because we're in power, it would be best to step down."

A hint of a smile broke onto Koharu's features, combating years of stern looks and wrinkles. "Hatake-san should suffice... Most already think he would be a good substitute."

A deep, warm chuckle rumbled through Homura's chest. "Don't let anyone see that grin, Koharu. They'll think you've gone soft."

Koharu's pursed lips made a reappearance. "Jokes, Homura? And I wasn't grinning."

Bickering softly, the two friends each penned a few papers, and stepped outside, walking to the abandoned Council building.

xxxxxxxx

Sasuke was busy beating another batch of Orochimaru's ninjas into submission when the news came.

Specifically, he was occupied with ramming his chakra-loaded fist into the kidney of one particularly cowardly man, when a messenger burst into the room. The poor nin on the business end of the Uchiha's fist flew into the pillar he had previously been hiding behind. The messenger stopped short, eyes wide.

Sasuke turned and looked at the man, his voice low and dangerous. "What?"

To say that the Oto nin was nervous would be an understatement worthy of a class-action lawsuit. The knocking of his knees could have been heard through several miles of reinforced concrete, if anyone had been inclined to listen. Sasuke was just irritated that his training was being interrupted. Standing around did nothing to increase his power.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama... I-I was just wondering if Orochimaru-sama was overseeing your training -I have a message for him." He waved the envelope around, as if it were some holy talisman that would ward off Sasuke's wrath.

"Give it to me." Sasuke ordered, trademark glare never leaving his face.

"Sir, would- would that I could, but this is marked for Orochimaru-sama only, and-"

"Give me the envelope." The rogue Uchiha proffered his hand. The messenger gave up without any further argument and beat a hasty retreat.

Sasuke tore open the envelope, its manila folds giving way faster than a fan girl's decency. He tore the slip of paper away from it's yellow sheath, and unfolded it.

His mouth gave way. The paper and ruined envelope floated to the floor. His breath caught in his throat, causing him to choke. A series of strange, squawking sounds broke out of his mouth, as air tried to push its way to his lungs.

Sasuke fell to his knees. "This can't be true!" He started tearing at his hair in large, greedy handfuls as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Itachi!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"And when you have the same eyes as I do..."

As Itachi left, his only visible eye flashed the Mangekyou again. His last words to his little brother would stagnate in Sasuke's mind, rolling around until the sound of them became as embedded in younger Uchiha's being as breathing air, or drinking water.

"Come before me."

Itachi left. Sasuke started. "Itachi!"

Sasuke squatted, his shaking limbs failing to support his weight. The weakness was only momentary, and the boy charged forward. "Wait! Brother!"

He leapt up to a wall, grabbing two stray kunai on the way. He twisted around, flying over the wall and after his older brother.

Itachi was in the middle of leaping down to where the corpses of his family lay. Sasuke flicked his wrists, sending the metal missiles flying towards his brother.

Itachi saw them at the last moment, turning his body enough so that they struck his Hitai-ite, sending the metal and cloth tumbling onto the ground.

Both of the Uchiha brothers landed on the ground, panting heavily. Itachi turned away from Sasuke, picking up his Hitai-ite, and stepping away.

Sasuke clutched his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers, and looked up at his brother. Itachi tied the symbol of his village back on his head, and turned.

For an instant, everything froze. Smoke spiraled towards the heavens, and the Uchiha clan sector was wracked in the grip of silent death.

Itachi turned his head, and a single tear was making its slow dance of water and light down the curve of his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

"He..." Another drop of water sparkled in the darkness of Sasuke's room. " He was crying!"

"I thought I was seeing things!" Sasuke crumpled the note, water running from his eyes and dripping onto his clenched fists.

He unfolded the note again. "I... It can't be the truth! It can't be!"

_"Bastard! I'll beat you back to your old self!"_

"What have I done!?" His pillow somehow ripped in half. Burns appeared on the walls of his room, random bolts of electricity flying through the air and striking the wall uncontrollably.

_**"Sasuke! You won't go to Orochimaru!"**__ Naruto was covered in red chakra and tears were pouring down his face. __**"Even if I have to break the bones in your arms and legs, I will stop you!!"**_

Sasuke raised his fist, a chidori quickly forming around it. He plunged it deep into his bed, and wedged his arm into the stone floor.

_'"Bond...Eh, Naruto?" Sasuke threw his arms wide, a smirk on his face. "Come on! I'll break that bond into a thousand pieces!"_

The cursed seal on his shoulder resonated with his anger, spiking painfully and sending a rush of rage-induced chakra flooding into his system. He formed another chidori, and smashed it into the wall next to him, showering his bed with stone.

He screamed in rage. "It was all worthless!!"

_'"As expected..." His father smirked. "You are my son..."_

_"When your father talks to me... All he talks about is you." His mother laughed, an easy smile lighting her face with a maternal glow._

_"You and I are unique brothers" Itachi said, leaning towards him. "I'll always be there, as something you'll strive to surpass." He chuckled, but looked wistful at the same time. "Even if you hate me... I'll be there for you."_

_"When I was with you..." Naruto panted, water cascading down his chest and tears flowing from his eyes as he knelt on the lake "I- I imagined it was what it would be like to have a brother...I won't let that go, Sasuke!"_

"DAMMIT!!" Sasuke screamed at his ceiling. "ITACHI!!"

Everyone passing by Sasuke's room that night fled in terror. Orochimaru heard of his prize pupil's actions, but could only laugh.

Some of the Oto nins would claim that they could hear Sasuke's screams miles away, deep in the winding streets of Otogakure.

xxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru smirked, in that snakelike way that he had. "So, Sasuke-kun. Heard the news?"

Sasuke didn't show any outward emotion, but he was silently seething. "What of it?"

"Let's just say, my darling Sasuke-kun, that I would like to know..." the snake sannin quirked his head "your plans."

Sasuke looked around. Including Orochimaru, ten ninjas surrounded him. Kabuto was standing at the pale man's right hand, and the rest were Orochimaru's elite bodyguard.

Sasuke decided to be frank. "I'll stay with you. Konoha won't have me back...and I no longer feel like pursuing Itachi."

Orochimaru laughed. "Ah yes, I heard about Itachi's little mi-"

Sasuke stormed out of the room, banging the doors behind him. Orochimaru turned to Kabuto. "Was it something I said?"

The Med-nin frowned. "He is a threat."

The snake sannin grinned. "No... We're the only ones who will take him now."

xxxxxxx

A mile away, Sasuke entered a small, dusty room. Men filled it.

Suigetsu grinned, teeth flashing in the dim space like jagged edged stars in the night sky. "About damn time, Sasuke!"

Sasuke frowned. "I think you all know why we're here."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "No shit, Uchiha. We're going to overthrow Orochimaru."

xxxxxxx

**AN**: Well, T.J. here, with my wonderful chapter. (If you think otherwise, please leave a review!)

I really don't have much to say, except that it's great to work with other authors and create this story.

**Also!** I want to offer a special shoutout to our (so-far) sole-reviewer, **lindon2**!!!!! Lindon, special thanks to you! You have my gratitude for taking the few seconds needed for reviewing! Rest assured, I'll name a random character Lindon in thanks. (Unfortunately, it'll probably a disposable Sound nin. Sorry man. But hey, if the scene calls for the death of a disposable Sound-nin, I'll have a main character kill you off! ... Although, I doubt that that knowledge is much consolation.)

And all you others! Do you want a flimsy,cookie-cutter guard named after you, one whose only purpose is to be killed?! The next reviewer (after Lindon) Gets to appear in my next chapter (Chapter Seven) too! Woo!

Please state a name you want used. **I will not accept anything profane or utterly ridiculous.** Please make it realistic. If not, I'll move to the next reviewer. Also, the review can't only be a name. You have to say something you like or dislike about the story. Thanks!

Until next time! -T.J. Wilcox


End file.
